


Kara kisses all the girls . . . for charity.

by Motorcyclegrrl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 22:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11427432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Motorcyclegrrl/pseuds/Motorcyclegrrl
Summary: Kara, Cat, and Maggie agree to a kissing booth charity event. Everyone comes and buys tickets.





	Kara kisses all the girls . . . for charity.

“Kara are you sure you want to do this?” Alex asked.

“Yes, this is something where just being Supergirl is enough. I don't always have to fight. I can use my voice, my writing, or in this case my lips to make a difference, to give people hope.”

“Well, I'm sure you'll draw a crowd,” Alex smirked in disbelief that Kara was going through with it.

“Alex, it's for charity,” Kara reminded her.

Today was international kissing day, and Supergirl was part of the line up in a kissing booth at Sue Ellen’s Too, a popular lesbian bar that had opened up in National City. It was the spitting image of the original Sue Ellen’s in Dallas complete with the sound proof stage venue for live performances on the second floor. Maggie and Alex liked to go there to check out the live bands. The $10 cover charge was worth it just to catch a glimpse of Rachel the barback. She was as sweet and friendly as she was attractive. Short, spiked blonde hair, dimples, she was all that and then some.

Flyers had been handed out and posters had advertised for weeks: International Kissing Day / Come Kiss The Girls For Charity / No Cover Charge / Kissers Include Cat Grant, Supergirl, Officer Maggie Sawyer, Rachel Our Bar Back, and more.

In smaller print the charities were listed:

The NW Network of Bi, Trans, Lesbian and Gay Survivors of Abuse

National Indigenous Women's Resource Center: National Resource Center to Enhance Safety of Native Women and their Children

Alex looked at Kara sheepishly, “If you say so sis. I still haven't checked out the charity websites.”

Kara pointed a finger at Alex, “Alex Danvers! for shame.” Then she stood there staring, fists on hips.

“Hey! No melting me with heat vision before I make my donations.” Alex had both hands up. “Besides we need to get going.”

“Fine.” Kara stamped her foot and pouted. The whole building shook.

In the SUV Kara had a captive audience. “Alex, since you didn't get a chance to read up on the charities. I will give you a run down.”

Alex grimaced and swallowed. _”Why do I have to be driving? No drinking.”_

 

“Here this is from the website of the North West Network: ‘LGBT people’s intimate relationships and experiences of victimization have been dismissed as marginal, unnatural or insignificant. One of only a handful of LGBT-specific domestic violence agencies in the United States.’ Their site says they help everyone who asks. There is even a statement about Charleena Lyles. I still don't understand how you can call the police for help and then end up shot by them. I wish I could have been there. I could have wrapped my arms around her and let the bullets bounce off my back, and if she did have knife it wouldn’t have hurt me. She could have gotten help. I'm sad now.”

Alex took Kara's hand in hers. “Hey, the police have a tough job. I want to believe they did the best they could. If mistakes were made, they were honest mistakes. It's a good charity, Kar. Helping people in a bad situation get help. I know of you could have been there, it would have been different.”

“What's the other charity about?”

“It’s for violence against Native American women and children. Native American women are 10 times more likely to be murdered than other women.”

“What?! That's crazy,” Alex said in disbelief.

“Ya, it is.,” Kara agreed.

“But why is a lesbian bar collecting money for a Native American charity?”

“No one else will support them., so we will.”

“Hope.”

“Exactly. It’s one of Miss Grant's charities. She feels strongly about it. Catco Magazine has run awareness ads for it. Compliments of Miss Grant.”

“I can't imagine her being in a kissing booth. Are you going to pay to get a kiss Kara?”

Kara began to stutter, “Me, me? N n no. Noo. I don't think kissers can be kissees. Anyway I'm sure the line will be much too long. Who wouldn't want a kiss from Cat Grant?”

Alex chuckled. Kara retaliated, “So how many tickets are there? 100 for each kisser. That's 100 girls kissing Maggie.”

The smile was wiped off Alex face, and she sat in stony silence. 

“Someone's grumpy,” Kara teased.

Soon they arrived at Sue Ellen’s Too. Parking was already crazy, and they had to park down the block. “You ready to make your grand entrance as Supergirl?”

Kara hugged Alex. “I'm ready now. Let's go raise some money.”

Kara was already dressed as Supergirl. She stepped out of the black SUV and sprang into the air. She circled over the bar for a minute and then touched down being careful not to crack the sidewalk in her excitement. She was immediately surrounded by women all promising to buy her tickets and had to be escorted inside by the bouncers. She waved at the starstruck women and blew kisses. The biggest bouncer pushed her way through the crowd saying, “Make way. Make way. Save it for the kissing booths.”

Alex watched the chaos safely from across the street. Soon Maggie pulled up in a patrol car. She had on a patrol uniform. Alex stood and stared. 

“Alex! Alex!” Maggie called and waved to her.

Alex snapped out of it and helped Maggie find parking in the same lot as she did.

Alex had to ask. “Are you giving any free samples?”

Maggie pushed her a little playfully. “Nope, you'll have to buy a ticket like everyone else.”

Alex grinned much too big.

Maggie gave her a sideways look and then they walked arm in arm to the bar. 

Cat was already there having used the back entrance. The order they would man the booth in was passed out. Supergirl was the biggest draw so she went last. All the tickets had to be sold before anyone could use their Superpass. 

It was standing room only. There were 5 booths to help move things along. Many had come early and already had purchased tickets. Maggie, looking sharp in her uniform, was manning one of the booths. There were women in all 4 lines, but her line was completely empty. She had a lost look on her face uncertain what to make of it. Alex rescued her when she placed a pile of 100 tickets in front of her.

Maggie shook her head, “You bought them all?”

“I did.” Alex smiled wickedly.

“Well, then I owe you 100 kisses.” She reached out and pulled Alex to her by the collar. Sparks flew when their lips touched, but no one noticed save Cat Grant and Supergirl. 

“Should we tell them not to set the booth on fire?” Cat snarked. 

Supergirl just giggled. Alex was in over her head.

“I see Rachel the Barback is getting a lot of attention.” Supergirl said. Trying to find something to say. She was starting to get nervous. These women were paying to kiss her what if they were disappointed.

Cat noticed her tensing up, “Easy Supergirl. They’ll be so overwhelmed, they won't remember kissing you. We'll probably have to haul some fainters away when they swoon.”

Supergirl giggled nervously.

“I should take you in the back and give you some warm up kisses just for practice,” Cat observed.

“Miss Grant?! I I I'm . . I . . .ah” Supergirl stuttered so badly that had Cat not already known she was Kara Danvers, she'd have known it then.

“Relax Supergirl.” Cat patted her back.

Supergirl’s cheeks were a rosy red.

After sometime sales of tickets slowed down. The DJ, who had been playing some really fun music for the occasion, announced, “Everyone can I have your attention. Cat Grant is matching every dollar spent on the kissing tickets. $10,000 additional dollars for these two great charities that help a lot of women in need. Some of us have been there. We all know someone. Let's buy some kisses!” And with that she came out of the booth and bought a ticket for the transgender woman’s booth. The DJ wore a fedora and cocked her hat at the last minute hiding the kiss from view but making it look like much more than it was. She staggered away feigning weak knees and made her way back to the booth announcing when she got there, “Now THAT was kiss! Let's show Tammie some love.” 

Both Cat and Supergirl bought tickets and got their kiss from Tammie. Their example opened the floodgates, and it became a feeding frenzy. They couldn't sell her tickets fast enough to make the crowd happy. Tammie noticed phone numbers written on several tickets and pocketed them.

There were several notable women attending: the Luthors, both mother and daughter, arrived late, Lucy Lane came bouncing in not long after in her full dress military uniform carrying a motorcycle helmet under her arm, Lois Lane was right behind her also carrying a helmet. They attracted a lot of eyes as they found their way over to Cat and Supergirl. The women gave them both big hugs and chit chatted getting caught up on what they had missed. When they told how Alex had bought all of Maggie tickets, Lucy doubled over laughing. 

At long last the moment everyone had been waiting for, Supergirl and Cat Grant stepped into the kissing booths. The bouncers had narrowed the area and partially cordoned it off into lanes. They bellowed, “One at a time. You step up, and so it went.” 

There was applause and cheers as friends cheered for friends taking their turn.

Some were quite frightened of Cat, but she actually was sweet and made kind remarks to everyone as each woman shyly stepped forward. How Maxwell Lord got in her line Supergirl wasn’t certain, but when he stepped up to kiss Cat, it was all she could do not to burn him to a crisp. Cat gave him a nasty heart stopping look, honored the kiss, and pointed him to the exit. He looked wounded and dramatically left the bar.

Lois Lane was next in Cat's line. She sauntered up and tried to keep the “I win.” smirk off her face. 

There were a lot of Oohs and awes from the crowd. The feud between the two high powered women was common knowledge. The DJ played “Devil Woman.” 

Someone in the crowd yelled, “Kiss her.”

Cat had insults at the ready. “Are you even any good at this?” She asked in a deadpan, disinterested voice. Alex and Maggie had eyes as big as saucers as they watched the stand off with everyone else. Jimmy Olsen was taking photos and was not going to miss this for anything. 

Lois expected the insult, and her counter move was to put her ticket down, her phone number written conspicuously across it.

Cat saw the ticket and raised to the bait  
“Only one way to tell, I suppose.” She came around to the front of the booth and said, dryly, “Let it not be said I don't have Charity in my heart. Come here let me give to the needy.” At that she grabbed Lois and dipped her. She held the dip giving Lois an, “I really won.” smirking look and then kissed her long and deep. The crowd cheered and hollered encouragement. Jimmy got lots of pictures, and that kiss is what led in the next morning’s Tribune front page.

Once the crowd had settled down from the excitement. Supergirl’s line resumed after the show was over, and she was soon face to face with Mrs. Luthor. Supergirl took a deep breath. “Thanks for coming and supporting these charities.” 

“It's a good cause.”

Kara crinkled her eyes shut and gave Lillian Luthor a peck. When she opened her eyes Lillian was gone and before her stood her best friend. Kara squealed, “LENA!” and leaned over giving her a huge, excited hug. Alex nudged Maggie and Lucy, “Look, Look, She's gonna kiss Lena!”

Lucy snarked, “Someone's shipping Supercorp pretty hard.”

Lena awkwardly leaned in to kiss Supergirl, who was about to say something. Kara's mouth was stuck in a full on Sunny smile at the time. The kiss was botched and Lena pulled back. There was no saving it. She smiled bravely but inside she was very disappointed. Lena stepped aside as Lucy, Maggie, and Alex got in line. 

Lucy Lane had paid $10 to kiss Supergirl, and unlike Lena Luthor (amature Lucy sniffed) Lucy was going to get her money's worth. Before Kara could say anything in greeting or even smile, Lucy had her lips and gave her the best closed mouth kiss she could. “Mmmmmmm,” Lucy pulled back and smiled, winking. She'd written her phone number on her ticket, almost everyone had. she pushed it at Kara, “Call me.” She had a ticket for Cat Grant and moved over into that line.

Maggie and Alex uses their tickets together. They each kissed Supergirl on opposite cheeks at the same time. Jimmy Olsen got an adorable photo of it. Earlier he’d turned his back and hid when Lucy kissed Kara. Somethings are just too much to handle.

Lucy Lane had not been drinking. Later everyone was sure she had been, but she'd come with her sister on her motorcycle and had definitely not been drinking when she slipped Cat Grant the ticket with her phone number on it. Hey, a girl could dream. She tried to steamroll Cat like she had Kara, but Cat was on to her and stopped her with a look and one finger. “No, you don’t younger Lane.” Cat hooked the collar of her uniform and slowly pulled her in for a lingering kiss. Lucy wasn't right when she walked away staggering. Later no one, but Kara believed her that Cat's kiss affected her knees.

Lillian Luthor was next in Cat Grant's line. Lillian looked sternly at Cat. Cat glared back. The standoff continued until abruptly Lillian said, “Oh very well.” and she left the ticket for Cat, but turned away without a kiss. She looked back wistfully, and Cat blew her one. Lillian caught the air kiss in her hand and pressed it to her lips smiling. She winked at Cat and went her way. 

The DJ announced, “Only two tickets left!”

Supergirl’s nerves were on fire at this point. She’d bought a ticket to kiss Cat earlier, but now she was so nervous she didn't think she could do it. Out of the corner of her eyes she could see Cat looking at her. She fidgeted with glasses that weren't there.

The DJ made an announcement, “Last kiss, and it's a super one!” and played “Come on baby light my fire.” by the Doors.

Cat was in front of Supergirl now. _”How did she get here?”_ Kara couldn't think. The blood pounded in her ears, and everything seemed brighter or more colorful. Cat led her by the hand to the center of the dance floor. Everyone chanted, “Kiss Kiss Kiss Kiss Kiss.” When Cat's lips softly touched hers Supergirl lit up like a Christmas tree inside. Her whole body tingled, some parts more than others. Cat eased off and let go, only to reposition and resume the kiss. Her lips were so soft and so good. Kara got lost in the kiss and was oblivious to the crowd around her. Car pulled away, cheeks pink, and somewhat breathless. She waved to the crowd, who cheered her loudly. 

Jimmy Olsen was feeling dirty or violated or something. He had begun taking pictures of Cat leading Supergirl to the dance floor expecting some sort of motherly kiss. What he got burned his retinas. He powered through and got the pictures, after all he was a professional. He could work under pressure.

Supergirl was left standing alone for a minute on the dance floor. She noticed something in her hand. It was Cat's ticket. Written on it in very small but distinct letters was a message: “Kara come to my place later. Balcony.”

Well, there was no use pretending anymore, Cat knew. Kara knew Cat knew. Cat knew Kara knew Cat knew and Kara knew Cat knew Kara knew Cat knew. Kara looked in her other hand. Her fist had been so tight that her unused ticket to kiss Cat was balled up in it.

The DJ started playing some dance music, and everyone began dancing, Supergirl had endless partners and made everyone happy as she traded them off in turn trying to get to everyone who wanted a dance. Winn came too late to get a kiss, but he did get a.dance with Supergirl.

Lois and Lucy had to go early, but Alex and Maggie stayed for last call. Lillian and Lena Luthor were long gone, by the time Supergirl called it a night. Cat's kiss still tingled on her lips. Ticket firmly in hand she took off into the sky. A short time later she arrived at Cat's penthouse balcony. Cat has slipped into pink satin pajamas and was enjoying a glass of white wine. Kara’s stomach fluttered, and all her nerves from earlier returned. She touched down lightly and almost lost her balance and fell over. 

Cat caught her and helped her regain her balance. She began to say something, but Kara stopped her with one finger to her lips and a soft, “shhhhhhhh.”

Kara’s hands shook as she placed the kissing booth ticket in Cat's hand. The older blonde gave it a glance and smiled warmly. Slowly Kara pressed her lips to Cat's, being very careful not to press too hard. She ran a finger down the older woman's cheek and repositioned the kiss. Cat kissed her back and soon Kara's mouth was open and inviting Cat in. Breathing was hard, but Kara didn't need much air, so she gave up trying to get some. It was Cat who finally broke off for a breather. They kissed late into the night, arms around each other, but not a word was spoken. Finally, Supergirl was called away, and that ended the evening.

As Supergirl sped away into the night, Cat looked at the ticket. Written on it was simply “Supergirl” and a phone number. Cat grinned from ear to ear and kisses the paper ticket. She yelled from her balcony, “You know I'm going to call.”

Kara heard her and grinned as she streaked ahead to the emergency at hand.


End file.
